New Taggers in Town
by Jessi a.k.a. Crash
Summary: When three newbies show up and deal with Onishima, Beat invites them to join the GGs! Tab loses his cool and Gum is ready to lose her temper!
1. Default Chapter

New Taggers in Town  
Chapter 1: Who's Chasing Onishima?  
  
A/N: I don't own Jet Grind Radio. However, the new girls are mine. *three different colored blurs skate by* Pity me...help me...or you could just read and review!  
  
"Hey, Professor K is on the air waves!"   
As usual, Professor K was broadcasting throughout the city, like any other day. This paticular day was pretty normal until a scream echoed through Toyko-to.  
"POTTS!"  
In Benten-cho, the Noise Tanks stopped causing panic and covered their ears. In Kogane-cho, the Poison Jam dove for cover like the cowards they are.   
Meanwhile at the GG's garage in Shibuya-cho, Beat was under a considerable amount of stress.  
"Potts! Where are you?" Beat screamed as he hysterically tore through the garage looking for his pet.  
"Judging by that scream, the GG's dog, Potts, has gone missin' again! Good luck finding him! Jet Set Radio!" K's voice reported, which only made Beat feel worse.  
"My dog! He's out there alone! What'll happen to him if he wanders into Kogane-cho or Benten-cho?" Beat yelled as he stopped throwing stuff everywhere and stood with anime tears rolling down his cheeks.  
Gum and Tab couldn't believe what they were seeing. It was summer and the other GGs were vactioning elsewhere, so it was back to the original three. They stood there sweat dropping and laughing nervously. This situation would have been hysterical if Potts was there.   
"He could be tagged by other gangs or hit by car!"  
"Like you were the other day on both counts?" Gum asked looking innocent.  
"Yeah! My poor doggi-hey!" Beat glared at Gum, who started laughing again.  
"Man, chill!" Tab shouted. "Potts will rule out there!" Tab muttered "Fool." as he sat down on the couch.  
"Ta-" Beat began but his voice was muffled by a scream coming from outside.  
"You little punk!" It was obviously Onishima. "Stop chasing me!"  
Then it finally dawned on the GGs that Onishma was being chased. They skated outside onto a rooftop as quickly as they could and found a rare sight.  
"Com'n Onishima! Hold still!" a figure clad in baggy jeans and red halter top yelled.  
Onishima was being chased by a girl with a spray paint can, who was obviously trying to tag him. He ran through the street, waving his gun and screaming, but the girl kept going.  
"New skater in town." Gum observed.  
"Brave, agile, speedy. GG material!" Beat commented as the girl grinded down a rail, flipped off it, and landed in front of Onishima. "She's cute too!"  
She slammed Onishima against a streetpost and readied her can. Correction, her empty can. Her eyes widened and Onishima placed the barrel of his gun against her forehead.  
"Hmph. Next time bring extra amm-ah!" Onishima screamed as another girl, this one in jean shorts and a green tank top, hit his head with a 2x4. He fell to ground.  
"Good timing, Crazy!" the first girl sighed.  
"You owe me, fearless leader."  
Another girl, in jeans and a blue t-shirt skated up to them.  
"Yo, Speed, we gotta split! More cops are high-tailin' it over here! Choppers too!"  
"Affirmative, Omega." Speed agreed. "But first..."  
The girls sprayed down Onishima. Crazy even painted a target on his crotch along with "Shoot me here, that's an order!" with an arrow pointing to the target. The three skated out of sight, while laughing. The GGs stared at the unconscious, tagged form of Onishima and laughed.  
"Correction. New skaters." Gum gasped through her giggles.  
"All of them GG material." Beat laughed.  
"Those chicks are hot! Beat, my man, we gotta get them in the GGs!"  
"Aw, Tabbie's in love!" Beat teased.   
"No I'm not!"   
"Excuse me." Speed interrupted.  
The GGs did a double take. The three newbies had found their way up to the roof. Omega was cuddling Potts, who was very content.  
"Potts!" Beat shouted.  
"Here you go, pup." Omega cooed to Potts as she handed him to Beat.  
"We thought we'd find his owner if we asked around." Speed chuckled.  
"Hey, thanks!" Beat said as he sat Potts on the ground. "Would you happen to be interested in joining the GGs?"   
The three girls stared. The GG's leader stared back, looking hopeful. Tab was practically drooling and Gum was ready to practically kill Beat and Tab.  
"Huddle up, girls." Speed said. They huddled and discussed the offer. After a few minutes, they broke apart and all of them smirked evilly.  
"We usually go it by ourselves, but we can make an exception..." Speed began but was interrupted by Beat.  
"Alright!"  
"IF!" Omega interrupted but lost her nerve and proded Speed as a sign that she should takeover the conversation.  
"Alright, I'll do the talking!" Crazy proclaimed; Speed and Omega offered no objection. "We'll join you if you can clear three challenges!"  
"Challenges? Sure why not?" Beat replied and offered the closest, Speed, a high five. She slapped his hand and turned to Omega.  
"Omega, would you like to present the first challenge?"  
"Me, then Crazy, and we'll save our leader for last!"  
"Alright. Crazy, is that cool with you?" Speed asked.  
"Cool? It's frozen!"  
"Alright! Follow me!" Omega grinded down a nearby rail towards the bus station to present her challenge and the others followed suit.  
  
  
"Hey! This is Speed, leader of the new girls! Things get crazy when Omega presents her challenge to Tab! Will he clear it or fall flat on his face? All next time, in "The First Challenge! Tab faces off with Omega!"!  
"Yo, tune in! It'll be an epic trick-off!" Tab threw in. 


	2. The First Challenge! Tab Faces Off With ...

New Taggers in Town  
Chapter 2: The First Challenge! Tab Faces Off With Omega!  
  
A/N: I still don't own JGR. But someday, I shall own the world! Did I just say that out loud? ^_^  
  
"So, who's gonna go against me?" Omega asked looking cocky.  
"The Tabster! Who else?"  
Beat, Gum, Tab, Crazy, Speed, and Omega were at the bus station. No cops were around, so they could take their time. Speed chuckled at Tab's outburst.   
"What's the matter with you?" Tab asked her angrily.  
"You really shouldn't accept one of Omega's challenges, or any of our challenges, so readily. The last guy was in ICU for a week." Speeed calmly explained. Tab sweatdropped.  
"Still in?" Omega cockily pressed.  
"Of course!" Tab answered quickly.  
"Then copy me!"  
Omega skated towards a set of stairs and grinded up the rail. She hopped onto the rail to the right and flipped towards the end of the rail. When she made it to the third stair, she grinded down the rail and somersaulted towrds the red and white bilboard. She rebounded off it and grinded down a fence. She flipped off that, and turned to face Tab who was staring at her.  
"You got your work cut out for you, Tab." Beat said slapping Tab's back. "Go for for it! Impress your girlfriend!" he teased.  
"Shut-up, Beat!"  
Tab started toward the rail, and grinded up it. He flipped to the oppisite rail and jumped toward the third stair, he grinded down it and jumped towards the bilboard. He rebounded off it, grinded down the fence, and jumped off, and landed in front of Omega. Omega pointed down. Tab looked down to see what she was pointing at. He noticed that he was standing on an open manhole; he fell into the sewer screaming. Everyone sweatdropped.   
"Uh, was he supposed to do that, Omega?" Crazy shouted. Omega nodded in response.  
"How about we call that a draw?" Beat suggested.  
"Let's just say he cleared it. Someone should fish him out though." Speed agreed.  
Beat looked at Gum, who flat out refused to go fish for Tab.   
"I'm alright!" Tab shouted as he climbed out of the sewer.  
"Hmph, try this then hot-shot!" Omega sneered.  
Omega jumped on top of a bus and onto a tin overhang thing. She skated the length of it and jumped to a rail, grinding it. She jumped to the oppisite rail and flipped off, while tagging a sign.  
"Ok, I will!" Tab shouted as he jumped onto a bus and then the overhang.  
He grinded the rail, jumped to the oppisite, lost balance, but pulled off the flip and the tag.  
"Dumb luck." Omega mumbled. "Oh, look down, smartboy."  
Tab fell into another open manhole.  
"Not another one!" Tab screamed.  
"Uh...I think Tab's having an off day..." Beat muttered rubbing the back of his neck and sweatdropping.  
"I think he is too." Speed said wearily as Tab once again climbed out of the sewer and proclaimed he was ok.   
"Crazy, you ready?" Speed asked grinning.  
"Always! Benten-cho ho!"  
She took off towards Benten-cho with the others closely behind.  
"Hey that was two challenges!" Tab shouted.  
"Normally, I do those stunts as one, but I decided to split them up. We can go back..." Omega rambled.  
"No! That's alright! I'm cool!" Tab quickly stuttered.  
  
  
"Hey, Gum here! Speed's cockiness level plummets when she sees me in action! Crazy is insane if she thinks she can beat me! Next time in "The Sceond Challenge! Crazy goes all out!"! You better get your helmets!" 


	3. The Second Challenge! Crazy Goes All Out...

New Taggers in Town  
Chapter 3: The Second Challenge! Crazy Goes All Out!  
  
A/N: I still don't own JGR or the world. Onishima stopped me... Hajime Ojimawa- I'm sorry. I can't trade the world for my creativity. I would if I could, but I believe that anyone's creativeness is too big to get out of their head and if it were small enough, if would be too painful a procedure to endure, for me anyway. Thanks anyway. And thanks to all of you who reviewed!  
  
"Blazing Benten-cho!" Crazy chuckled happily.  
"Alright, if you're so cocky, I'll do the next challenge!" Gum blurts out.  
Benten-cho wasn't as busy as it usually was. The streets were nearly abandoned. A loud grumbling was heard.  
"Heh, I'm kinda hungry..." Beat explained sweatdropping.  
"It's almost lunchtime. Let's grab a bite to eat first." Speed suggested.  
They walked into a restuarant and sat down at a table.  
"Take your time ordering." a waitress said as she give each of them a menu.  
"So," Beat began. "How come we've never seen you three around town?"  
"We're from America and we've been traveling for a few years." Omega said while glancing at the menu.  
"Yeah. We just arrived this morning and decided to raise some heck." Crazy included.  
"And then we found Onishima." Omega laughed.  
"I found Onishima! I pinned him up against a streetpost and he was about to shoot me when...BAM!" Speed hit the table with her clenched fist. "Crazy whacked him with a 2x4! We tagged him and left when Omega told us 'bout the choppers!"  
"We saw! That was so funny!" Beat said through laughter. Everyone joined in and pretty soon, all their laughing was earning them some strange stares. Soon, they ordered and ate, alot. They walked back out onto the street with full stomaches and lightened moods.  
"That was pretty good!" Beat exclaimed happily. "And thanks for footing the bill."  
"Whatever." Speed replied, shaking her empty wallet.  
"Anyways, let's get this over with!" Gum said.  
"Follow me!" Crazy yelled.  
She skated down the street and grinded up a rail. She painted over a Noise Tank logo and flipped off the rail onto another rail. She grinded down that one, and flipped onto a streetpost. Crazy pumped her arm triumphantly and hopped down.  
"Ah, your test of balance! No one but you can do that, Crazy." Speed whispered happily to her friend. Crazy grinned evilly.  
"I can do that!" Gum insisted. Apparently, she had heard Speed.  
Gum jumped on the rail and grinded up it. She tagged over Crazy's logo and jumped to the other rail. A spray paint can came flying out of nowhere and smacked the side of her head. She had to jump to another rail to prevent herself from falling. It was a Noise Tank who had thrown the can; a Noise Tank who was obviously out for revenge. And was doing a pathetic job at it, too.  
"Surprise, surprise..." Gum muttered.  
Gum jumped towards him and tagged his jacket. She grinded down a nearby rail, and barely flipped onto the streetpost. She hopped happily on the streetpost as sort of a miniature victory dance, but lost her balance. However, Tab caught her just before her butt was busted on the concrete.  
"Heh, Smartboy you did it again." Omega chuckled.  
Tab's face turned a funny shade of pale blue as he looked down and fell into yet another open manhole with Gum in his arms screaming "How dumb are you, Tab?!".  
"Somebody has it in for me!" Tab screamed in defense.  
"Good save, Gum!" Beat complimented ignoring the present situation.  
Omega seemed indifferent about Gum clearing Crazy's test of balance. Crazy was a little ticked. Speed, however, was furious to the point of exploding. Tab and Gum scrambled out of the sewer trying to reclaim their dignity.  
"Freaking Noise Tanks... Why'd they have to interfere?!" Crazy screamed. She immediately felt better after having screamed, and shook Gum's hand. Crazy looked at her own hand and scowled. Then she wiped her hand on Omega's, who wiped her's on Speed, who wiped the sludge off her clothes and used Beat's shirt as a towel for her hand.  
"Hey, she's in your gang, so you can have her sewer sludge!" Speed grunted disgustedly.  
Beat grabbed Tab's hat and used it to clean up his shirt. Tab wiped the sludge off his hat with the back of Gum's helmet.  
"Here, girl. You can have this back." Tab said while cleaning his hat,  
"That's two out of three!" Beat exclaimed, happy that his shirt was sludge free. "I'm next!"  
"Don't forget. So am I!" Speed coolly responded.  
"How could I forget?" Beat said sarcastically.  
"Then follow me!" Speed yelled angrily as she raced back to Shibuya-cho.  
The others once again followed, but reluctantly because of Speed's anger.  
"Good going, Beat." Crazy sneered. "You got her mad."  
"Does that matter?" Tab asked snorting.  
"Quite a bit!" Omega laughed. "Why do you think we call her Speed?"  
Beat gulped nervously.  
'Speed probably gets an energy rush from anger.' Beat thought nervously trying to push the mental image of Speed kicking his scrawny butt from Tokyo-to to Hawaii out of his mind.  
Speed was a considerable distance ahead, barely visible by any of the others. She was probably five times as nervous as Beat.  
"Aw, man!" Speed grumbled when she was sure that she was out of the earshot of the others. "I hope Beat doesn't have an ace up his sleeve! If he does, Speed will become Tortise."  
Pushing aside her fear, Speed stopped to let the others catch up. She counted how long it took Beat to get to her, trying to measure his speed.  
'At least I've found a worthy adversary...' Speed thought as she rejoined her traveling companions.  
  
  
"Wassup? Beat here. Speed isn't nearly as confident as she was earlier! But she certainly is way madder! Gum and Tab can only watch in wonder at the next challenge when I face off against Speed! The epic race of the leaders next time in "The Final Challenge! Why She's Called Speed!"  
"Hmph! Nobody's faster than me! Beat, you're going down!" Speed screams. 


	4. The Final Challenge! Why She's Called Sp...

New Taggers In Town  
Chapter 4: The Final Challenge! Why She's Called Speed!  
  
A/N: I still don't own JGR and I've pretty much given up on the world. A small warning: the sewer probably gets more attention in this chapter than the characters.  
  
No one could tell who was more tense, Beat or Speed. The way Beat figured it, if he managed to stay ahead of Speed, he'd win. The way Speed saw things, all she needed was a miracle, really big adreneline rush to stay a traveling tagger. In other words, both were on a wing and a prayer.  
"Ok, we start at the bus station, skate through Benten-cho, and reach the tagging point in the residential area of Kogane-cho." Speed explained.   
"Cool." was all Beat said in reply. Or rather, all he could choke out.  
"Three, two, one...GO!" Gum screamed.  
Beat tried to get a good start, but he was somewhat distracted by Speed whizzing by him in an adreneline caused burst of speed. The extra energy didn't last long though. When Speed was about twenty feet ahead of Beat, she had to slow down. Soon, both of them had raced around a corner and out of sight.  
"There's a shortcut to Kogane-cho around here." Tab suggested. "We can make it to the tag point before either of them; Beat doesn't know about it!"  
"So that's how you beat him in that race from here to Kogane-cho!" Gum yelled. Tab sweatdropped and shrugged.   
With that, the remaining skaters in the bus station raced off, in hopes that whichever skater that leaded them, would win. Tab however did the predictible.  
"Not another one! Where do these things come from?!"  
  
Meanwhile, back with Beat and Speed, ten feet was all that seperated them now. Speed had hit a tree giving Beat some time to catch up. The streets of Shibuya-cho weren't all that busy, thank goodness. Otherwise, Speed might've hit a car.  
"You ok up there, Speedy?"  
"Fine, thanks!" Speed replied. "Wait a minute!" she thought.   
"Old habits die hard." Beat thought. "I've been racing my own gang members too much."  
Speed and Beat urged themselves onward. Soon, Speed had added a few feet to her lead.  
"Geez! No wonder she's called Speed! If she doesn't wear out soon, I'll lose! But it is a long race, maybe I'll catch up."  
Neither were going to lose without fight.   
  
Meanwhile, in the sewer, Tab was pretty tired of bathing in sludge.  
"I'm gonna kill whoever's playing this sick prank!" Tab grumbled.  
The sewer wasn't going to give up Tab without a fight.   
  
Meanwhile, right outside the sewer, three people were staring into the sewer.  
"Ya think that hurt?" Crazy asked staring into the sewer.  
"I hope I never find out." Gum and Omega grunted in unison.  
"Right on, sister!" Omega shouted happily as she slapped Gum's back.  
Gum fell into the sewer again. The sewer was also not going to give up Gum without a fight.  
  
Back inside the sewer, Gum fell into Tab's lap.  
"Hey, chick, this might be a sign from above." Tab whispered earning a slap from Gum.  
"Get away from me!"  
Gum was going to get away from Tab if it killed her.  
  
Meanwhile, Speed and Beat were not paying any attention to the sewer whatsoever. However, Speed was paying alot of attention to the trees. She had hit another one and had lost some ground. Beat had managed to shrink the gap between him and Speed to about 6 feet.  
"Hey, Beat!"  
"What?"  
"Do you see?..."   
"Onishima!"  
"Ok, thanks. Just making sure it wasn't a mirage with a tree behind it or something!"  
Speed rammed into the unsuspecting officer who was stuffing his face with donuts, jumped up, and tagged his coat.  
"Punks!" Onishima screamed as he chased after Speed and Beat.  
"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Beat asked Speed nervously.  
"No, but it was fun!"  
Speed and Beat were pretty much even now, with Onishima far behind them waving his gun. What they didn't see or hear was what Onishima did next. He pulled a walkie-talkie out of his pocket.  
"This is Onishima! I need back-up! Get some S.W.A.T. Teams, some parachute squadrons, and the entire fleet of helicopters to Shibuya-cho's main street, heading towards Benten-cho! I've got two rudies on the run!"  
  
Meanwhile, in the residential area of Kogane-cho, Tab, Gum, Omega, and Crazy had just arrived at the tagging point.  
"Where do you think they are?" Tab asked staring at the road, determined not to fall into the sewer again.   
"Probably near Benten-cho." Omega sighed. "This is really stressin' me out!"  
  
Omega was pretty stressed out, but Beat and Speed were stressed enough for all the people of Shibuya-cho.  
"Ok!" Beat shouted at Speed. "The cops are after us, the Noise Tanks probably know we're headed toward Benten-cho, and there are alot of open man-holes around here! What are we gonna do?! "  
"You're being very negative." Speed whimpered. "At least the reinforcements aren't all here yet...!"  
Speed didn't finish her sentence. The rudies stopped skating. Ten S.W.A.T. Teams were in front of them, along with a good number of riot officers, all lead by an angry Onishima, who had apparently hitched a ride on a helicopter that was regaining lost altitude.   
"Uh-oh." Speed grumbled.  
"Let's just turn around around and...!" Beat didn't finish his sentence either.  
Five more S.W.A.T. Teams were behind them, and closing in fast. Helicopters were circling over head, dropping off parachute troopers that closed in on both sides of the rudies.   
"Well, well. Look who skated right into our trap!" Onishima laughed.  
  
"Hey! Speed here! Beat and I have been cornered by the cops! Crazy and Omega, where are they when I need them most?! Onishima may finally get his wish next time in "The Great Escape! Keep Away From The Cops!"  
"I'm going to get those rudies at last!" Onishima screams happily.   
"Speed, we have to get out of here!" Beat yells sharply.  
"Right behind you!" 


	5. The Great Escape! Keep Away From The Cop...

New Taggers In Town  
Chapter 5: The Great Escape! Keep Away From The Cops!  
  
A/N: I still do not own JGR, which royally stinks. Thanks for all your support, reviewers! Pointless fact: the word "as" is probably the most used word in this chapter.  
  
It was a dark day in Shibuya-cho for Beat, Gum, Tab, Speed, Omega, and Crazy. But is was noticeably darker for Beat and Speed, who had been cornered by the police. Correction, the police and one very happy captain.  
"I finally got you. It took me a while but I got you!" Onishima chuckled happily, thinking of the promotion or raise that was waiting for him back at police headquarters.  
"You haven't got us 'till we're handcuffed, fool!" Speed screamed just before she rammed herself into a police officer in an escape attempt.  
"That's it! I'm convinced! She's insane!" Beat shouted, throwing his arms up in fruastration.  
"Insane, that's a given! But I've got an idea! Follow my lead!" Speed whispered to Beat as she passed him, getting ready to ram another officer.   
"What have I got to lose? If it doesn't work I'll go to the slammer anyway." Beat sighed as he shrugged.  
Beat rammed into officers, as Speed was doing. One by one, officers fell, but two or three more always replaced tham.  
"Ok, scratch that idea." Speed muttered.  
The police advanced on them.  
"What's that word I'm thinking of?" Speed wondered. Beat sweatdropped.  
"Run, you idiot! Run!" Beat screamed.  
"Yeah! That's it!"  
The two rudies rammed into two police officers and skated as fast as their legs could go, which wasn't fast enough. The police ran after them, firing tear gas.  
"Ha ha! You can skate, but you can't escape!" Onishima laughed.  
Suddenly, a boom box came hurtling out of nowhere and connected with the side of Onishima's head, knocking him unconscious.  
"Yo, kid!"  
Combo leapt out of an alley, and fell right into an open man-hole.  
"Well, the calvary was short-lived." Beat grumbled while sweatdropping.  
"At least he took out Onishima!" Speed screamed happily.  
"Ok, that's one down and fifty or so to go!" Beat sighed.  
"That's the spirit! I have another idea!"  
"I hope it's better than your last one!"  
"Aw, shut your trap, Beat!"  
Speed skated over to Combo's boom box and sat it properly on the ground, facing the bamboozled police. She turned the volume all the way up.  
"Take this!" Speed screamed as she turned on the boom box.  
"Jet Set Radio!" Professor K's voice bellowed. The earth shook. The police fell to the ground covering their ears while Professor K did his usual reporting.  
Speed skated over to Beat, grabbed his wrist, and skated like the madwoman she was.  
"How'd you know that that would work?" Beat screamed.  
"What?" Speed screamed back. The boom box was so loud they couldn't hear eachother.  
"How'd you know that that would work?" Beat screamed louder.  
"Oh! I cut my own hair, thanks!"  
Beat sweatdropped. The two rudies skated, or to be more precise, Speed was dragging Beat behind her. Anyway, they reached Benten-cho, grinded and jumped up to a roof, and took a breather, which Speed really needed. Combo's boom box was faintly heard in the distance.  
"You're fast, Speed! Smart too! How'd you know that that would work?" Beat asked.  
"Thanks. You see, the soundwaves emitted from that boom box caused sort of a miniature earthquake. The waves were facing the cops, so we weren't really effected by them." Speed wheezed, clutching her aching sides.  
"Do you feel up to the rest of the race?" Beat asked looking concerned.  
"Not really. Feels like my sides are about to cave in."  
"Are you gonna be ok?"  
"Yeah, I just need to sit down." Speed mumbled as she sank to the rooftop.  
"Uh-oh!" Beat mumbled.  
"What is it?"  
"Noise Tanks. Be quiet. Maybe they won't notice us!"  
Sure enough, three Noise Tanks were skating on the streets below, preventing any escape by our hero and heroine. Beat sat down next to Speed.  
"Well, now what?" Speed gasped.  
"I'm thinking."  
"I'm surprised."  
"Aw, shaddup."  
Some time passed and neither said anything. They just sighed over and over again as their minds rejected plan after plan.  
"Hey, I just realized something!" Beat choked.  
"What?"  
"If we sit up like this and a Noise Tank grinds on a rail halfway up a building, he'll spot us!"  
"Uh-oh."   
  
Meanwhile , in Kogane-cho, Tab sneezed.  
"Bless you." Gum, Crazy, and Omega mumbled in unison.  
"Thanks."  
"Think somethin' happened to them?" Gum wondered. "It has been almost two hours."  
"No." the others mumbled confidently.  
  
Back in Benten-cho, Speed and Beat were planning their second escape of the day. Correction, night. The sun had set and stars had made their appearance. They had found a solution to the new problem of being sighted; laying down. They were laying on the roof, staring at the stars, and talking in circles.  
"Ok, lemme get this straight." Speed mumbled. "We're gonna jump off this building..."  
"Yeah." Beat replied.  
"Skate to the tracks..."  
"Basically."  
"Catch a train to Kogane-cho..."  
"Uh-huh."  
"And meet up with the others."  
"Yep."  
"And live to tell about it?!"  
"You might say that."  
Speed and Beat were pretty desperate for ideas.   
"Hey..." Beat began.  
"What?" Speed grumbled.  
"Since we can't finish the race, are you three gonna join us or what?"  
"If it were up to me, we'd join you, but I have to talk it over with Crazy and Omega, who probably won't want to stay."  
"Why were you traveling so much anyway?" Beat wondered.  
"Painful memories."  
"Ah. I guess that makes sense. I have it! I know how you can join the GGs without having to talk it over with them!"  
"All ears." Speed grumbled.  
"When we get to Kogane-cho, you let me beat you to the tagpoint! They don't have to know what happened!"  
Speed whipped her head to the left to face Beat, who was grinning crazily at the stars.  
"I couldn't do that. I can't trick them! They're my only friends! They mean too much to me!"  
"Alright, cool. Then how about we race from the station in Kogane-cho to the tag point?"  
"Ok, cool. But first we have to escape from all those tall, dark, and gruesomes down there. But before we do that, we have to escape from the tall, dark, and gruesome up here."  
"Say what?" Beat snapped jerking his head to right, but Speed was looking past him.  
"We've been spotted! Look behind you!" Speed whimpered.  
Beat looked behind him and saw a Noise Tank that was holding a spraypaint can at ready and laughing evilly.  
"Well, well. Look what the cat drug in!" Beat snarled while getting up. Speed stood up as well, ready to jump off the roof at a moment's notice.  
"A GG, eh? Heh. And whose the girl?" the Noise Tank asked with an evil edge in his voice.  
"Get ready, Speedster. Time for our second great escape!" Beat whispered to her, so the Noise Tank wouldn't hear.  
"Never readier!" Speed replied.  
"Get ready all the same." Beat ordered. "We have to fight before we jump!"  
  
  
"Wassup? Beat here! Speed and I have been cornered! Again! That Noise Tank is the only thing that stands between us and our escape! That techno-idiot is really gonna get it next time in "Another Great Escape! Hide And Seek With The Noise Tanks!"  
"I don't know 'bout you, Beat, but I'm ready!" Speed cackles. 


	6. Another Great Escape! Hide And Seek With...

New Taggers In Town  
Chapter 6: Another Great Escape! Hide And Seek With The Noise Tanks!  
  
A/N: I still don't own JGR. Please excuse this fic if it's not up to my usual standard; I've been kind of depressed lately. Thanks again to the reviewers! BEWARE! A little violent. A bit sad at the end too.  
  
Surely the majority of the people of Tokyo-to were content and in no danger. Unfortunately, Beat and Speed were members of the minority. As you may recall, they had been cornered on a rooftop in Benten-cho by a Noise Tank. The streets right below the said rooftop were swarming with other Noise Tanks. Whoever first said "trapped like a rat" had no idea how true this statement would become.  
"Now, Speed! Attack!" Beat screamed as he launched himself at the Noise Tank.  
"Whatever you say!" Speed yelled back as she followed him into the fray.  
If the Noise Tanks on the streets hadn't noticed Beat and Speed before, they certainly did now. About five Noise Tanks gathered on the street below, cheering for their commerade on the roof.  
"Bring it on, weaklings!" the cocky Noise Tank purred, ready to pound our hero and heroine into bloody pulps.  
Beat tried to land a punch to the Noise Tank's stomache, but the Noise Tank jumped aside. To the rival gang member's utmost surprise, Speed's foot came seemingly out of nowhere and connected with his jaw. A sickening crack was heard and the cheering Noise Tanks on the street cringed.  
"Hmph. Idiot, don't you know to never challenge someone unless you know you can beat them?" Speed chuckled.  
The Noise Tank was holding his jaw. Beat decided to take advantage of this moment of weakness and smashed to back of his rival's neck with his elbow. Another sickening crack was heard and the Noise Tank's mask fell off his head. His face was bright crimson with blood. He fell to the ground, out cold.  
"Ugh, that's a pretty sight..." Speed grumbled as her face turned green.  
"Well, only the strong survive in Tokyo-to. Deal with it." Beat told her. "But for now, we'd better make some tracks!"  
"Agreed. But we should chose another spot to...!" Speed was slightly distracted by Beat jumping off the rooftop. "Boys!" she sighed before jumping to the pavement right behind Beat.  
The Noise Tanks on the street were pretty angry at Beat and Speed for beating their lackey up.   
"Maybe we were better off with the cops..." Beat commented as the Noise Tanks cut-off their planned escape route.  
"Think that big guy woth the boom box'll show up again?" Speed stuttered.  
"His name's Combo and I think the chances are pretty remote."  
"Wonderful."  
  
Meanwhile, in Kogane-cho, Gum, Tab, Crazy, and Omega were thoroughly surprised by Combo climbing out of a nearby man-hole.  
"Combo!" Gum said in shock. "I thought you were still in Grind City!"  
"Yeah, but I had this feeling somethin' bad would happen so I came back early." he explained. "But listen. When I first arrived, I saw Beat and some girl on wheels surrounded by the cops!"  
"Speed!" Crazy and Omega screamed. "What happened to them?!"  
"I don't know. I took out Onishima with my boom box but I..." As he spoke he stroked his boom box affectionately.  
"Lemme guess!" Tab interrupted. "You fell into an open man-hole!"  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
"Expierence."  
"Well," Crazy said to gain some attention. "How are we gonna find them?!"  
"The usual way." Combo replied as he turned on his boom box.  
"Jet Set Radio!" Professor K yelled. "Check this! Beat of the GGs and an unidentified rudie-chick have been spotted in Benten-cho! They beat a Noise Tank senseless, but now they're surrounded by techno-rudies out for revenge!" Combo clicked the boom box off at the sight of Omega's and Crazy's terrified faces.  
"We have to help them!" Crazy screamed.  
"Hot dogs!" Tab shouted. Everyone else sweatdropped.  
"Say what?" Gum muttered.  
"I was just thinking about dinner. Don't mind me..." Tab stuttered while sweatdropping himself.   
"I don't really think there's much we can do." Combo said sadly. "Just wait and hope."  
"Well, we're not!" Crazy and Omega screamed as they raced off to find Beat and Speed. Combo, Gum, and Tab just stared after them.  
"Well, let's go." Tab suggested and he, Combo, and Gum took off after Crazy and Omega.  
  
Things really couldn't be much worse for Beat and Speed. Their butts were being kicked.   
"We were better off with the cops!" Beat grumbled as a Noise Tank tossed him ruthlessly against a wall.  
"No crud, Sherlock!" Speed gasped back as she was kicked in the mid-section and flew back against the same wall.  
"Any more bright ideas, Speedster?"  
"Oh, yeah! Follow my lead!"  
"Again?"  
Speed didn't answer. She jumped toward a Noise Tank and kicked what would have been his nose, if the mask had been off. When the Noise Tank fell to the ground in pain, there was a hole in the wall of rival skaters. Speed once again grabbed Beat and skated as fast as she could.  
"Well, at least it worked this time!" Beat screamed happily.  
"We're not outta the woods yet, Beat-boy! Take a gander behind us!" Speed yelled beack.  
Beat looked back and his face turned a funny shade of blue. Four Noise Tanks were behind them, and closing in fast.  
"Anymore ideas?!" he begged nervously.  
"Yeah, when don't I have an one?"  
Speed turned left at a corner, making Beat run into a streetpost.  
"Ow! Watch it!"  
"Sorry."  
Beat cradled his bruised face as Speed whipped her head left and right as if she were looking for something. She found what she was looking for and skated into an alley.  
"What the heck?!" Beat asked her.  
"Up the fire escape! Quick!"  
Speed jumped to the ladder and climbed up as fast as her tired legs would allow. Beat hesitated but followed when he heard the Noise Tanks coming. After they climbed up a few floors, Speed stopped and stepped into the shadows of a dark doorway.  
"Beat, hurry! They're almost here!" Speed whispered.  
Beat lumbered up the ladder and tripped, falling to the tron bars of the fire escape.  
"You clumsy rudie!"   
Speed grabbed Beat's wrist again and dragged him into the shadows.  
"Now shut your trap!" she warned him.   
"Hey! Where'd they go?!" a surprised Noise Tank screamed.  
The gang had finally caught up with them, but couldn't see them. After a few minutes of looking around, the Noise Tanks moved on, hoping to find Beat and Speed elsewhere.  
"Well, we lost'em!" Beat chuckled.  
"For now. Let's keep going." Speed replied.  
Beat and Speed climbed up to the rooftop.  
"Now what? Have another idea?" Beat asked Speed as he turned toward her.   
But Speed was gone.  
"Speed?! Speed! Where are you?!" Beat whipped his head around looking for her.  
"Beat!" It was Speed. She was on top of a nearby building that suspicously resembled a miniature version of the Empire State Building. This building was a bit taller than the one Beat stood on.  
"I can't stay here." she stated sadly.  
"What do you mean?" Beat asked her, with a nervous edge in his voice.   
Omega and Crazy jumped onto the building seemingly from nowhere, joining Speed.  
"This is good-bye, Beat." Speed answered sadly.  
  
  
"Hey! Beat here! What does Speed mean by "This is good-bye"? I thought we were going to race! After all this, after what a great team we've become, she's saying good-bye?! It makes no sense! Catch the heartfelt farewell next time in "This Is Good-bye! Will They Ever Return?"!"  
"The end of our adventure is growing near." Speed whispers. 


	7. This Is Good-bye! Will They Ever Return?

New Taggers In Town  
Chapter 7: This Is Good-bye! Will They Ever Return?  
  
A/N: I don't own JGR. Yes the saga is nearing its end. Sad, I know. But it has to end sooner or later. And another can then begin! ^_^   
  
"Good-bye?" Beat muttered. "But why?!"  
Beat couldn't believe what he was hearing. Speed, Crazy, and Omega stared back at him with sad eyes.  
"We can't stay here." Omega began.  
"It's just to painful..." Crazy continued.   
"Back in America, our whole lives we had been members of a gang called Mystic. But our leader, Syraci, was killed by the cops. One by one, everyone else in our gang was killed by them, until only the three of us remained. We fled to other side of the world, trying to escape those memories...but everytime we try to stay in one spot, the memories haunt us." Speed explained. "We finally run away, and the memories fade. We just can't stay with one group...we don't want to have to go through the pain of death again."  
"You don't have to! You've seen our cops! They're idiots!" Beat argued.  
"If they're so stupid, why were we cornered?" Speed asked him calmly.  
"Uh...they got lucky!"  
"Luck or no luck, we nearly caused a repeat of our past today. We can't endanger innocent rudies."   
Beat sweatdropped.  
"Well, almost innocent rudies." Speed shrugged.   
"How do these memories haunt you?" Beat asked curiously.  
"Nightmares." Speed replied. "Horrible nightmares."  
Tears were rolling down Speed's cheeks freely.  
"Syraci was my best friend. I never even got to say good-bye to her, but she died right before my eyes!" Speed was crying harder, and was hardly able to choke out her words.  
"We can help you. Just stay." Beat begged. "We need GGs like you three! Brave, strong, and smart!"   
"Beat, you can never understand what we've been through until you've lost a friend like Syraci..." Crazy whispered.  
"Coin..." Beat remembered. "Listen! A couple of members of my gang, Cube and Combo, lost a friend like you did! They joined us and they're doing alright! They'd understand your story!"  
"We can't join you, Beat." Speed choked out. "I'm sorry, but we can't be GGs! Com'on girls. Let's go..."  
Speed, Omega, and Crazy jumped from rooftop to rooftop for a few minutes and were barely in Beat's sight when Tab, Gum, and Combo finally found their way up to the rooftop. Speed, Omega, and Crazy stopped. They turned around, but stood where they were.  
"Good-bye, GGs..." Speed yelled. "We'll miss you..."  
The three girls turned back and finally faded from sight.  
"They wouldv'e made good GGs." Beat commented.   
  
  
"Hey! Speed here! Saying good-bye to Beat was pretty hard. All my life, since the rest of Mystic was taken down, Omega, Crazy, and I have been running from our past. Maybe we'll find a haven from those memories, next time in "The End Or The Beginning?"!"  
"A fork in the path of destiny is before us, but which leads to happiness?" Omega wonders. 


	8. The End Or The Begining?

New Taggers In Town  
Chapter 8: The End Or The Beginning?  
  
A/N: The final chapter...AND I still don't own JGR or the world. I have a new fic idea, but I need help. I need some authors to star in my next JGR-related fic. If any of you happen to be interested, say so in your review. I'll e-mail the details to you so I won't ruin the story for those non-author-readers out there. Please, at least hear me out on the details authors, ok? Thanks! C-ya next time!  
  
It had been a few days since Speed, Omega, and Crazy left. Beat, Gum, Tab, and Combo were a bit sad that the GGs didn't have three new members. They were sitting on a bench in Shibuya-cho's main street, talking about nothing in particular.  
"So, when did Cube say she'd be returning from Grind City?" Beat asked Combo.  
"In a week or so."  
"And everyone else isn't returning until fall..." Gum sighs.  
"I wish those three chicks wouldv'e joined us." Tab mutters.  
"Yeah..." the three other rudies concurred.   
They were distracted seconds later by three dancing shadows. They looked up and saw three dancing girls on the rooftop of a nearby small building.  
"Speed! Crazy! Omega!" Beat screamed happily.   
The three girls jumped off the roof and landed in front of the GGs.  
"Hey! We thought about what you said Beat and we decided to stay." Speed happily explained.   
"Cool! You'll love it here!" Beat said happily.  
"Fallen into anymore man-holes, Tab?" Omega laughed.  
"Actually, no."  
"Surprising!" Crazy giggled.  
"Hey, Combo! Turn on some music! I feel a celebration coming on!" Gum yelled.  
"I hear that!" Combo replied.  
He put his bbom box on the ground and turned it on. As usual, Jet Set Radio was playing the latest hits. The seven rudies danced for hours right there on the street. Whatever the future held for the GGs, they were ready to take it all on. 


End file.
